Never Stop Loving You
by Volvox Ariadne
Summary: I don't know who I am, until I met her. She was the one who know all about me. And Finally, I found a big secret about me and her. YoonYul Story Curious? Read it! Warnings: Angst, chara death, yuri, SNSD, typo. Don't like go back! Enjoy :D


I opened my eyes.

I don't know since when I was here.

I don't know how long I slept here.

I don't know since when the wind wafted the strains of melodious music in my ears, as though singing a lullaby.

Strange, there's no one around me.

Meanwhile, the wind was blowing hard.

I hugged myself tightly, very tight.

I want to go home, but I don't know where to go.

"Yah."

Who's that? Who dares disturb my sleep?

"Yah!"

Ck, let me sleep for a while.

"YAH!"

I can't bear anymore.

"Can't you let me sleep for a while! Please don't shook my body again. And one more thing, I have a name."

I shouted without turning my face to that person.

Silent.

Perhaps that intruder was gone. Lucky me, at least I can sleep peacefully.

"Yah."

Oh my. Shut up.

"You can get sick if you sleep in this place."

Finally, I heard it, soft voice of a girl.

She shook my body again.

"Yah."

This time I opened my eyes and turned.

"Bench in the park isn't a place for sleep. Understand?"

She looked straight into my eyes while scolded me.

She scolded me? How dare!

She thinks who is she?

But, when I tried to argue with her, my tongue can't dodge at all to fend off her words.

What happened to me?

What's wrong?

Am I speechless?

...

Yes, I'm speechless.

"Yah?"

She waved her hand in front of my face.

"By the way. What's your name?" She asked me.

Me?

My name?

"I—"

Who am I?

What's my name?

I don't know.

I shook my head harshly.

I'm shock.

"So, let's go to my house. Night breeze isn't good for our health."

I stared at her for a moment.

I don't know what should I do. I was frantic.

A thousand question abot who I really was, reverberate in my head.

Somehow,I nodded. Then, following the foreigner who annoying my sleep in this cold night steps.

"Ehemm, by th way, what's your name?" I asked her.

Without looking back, she answered my question.

"I'm Yuri."

"Oh, I see."

"She has successfully passed the critical period. Now, all we can do just waiting. Hopefully the results are accordance with what we expect."

"How long should we wait?"

"I don't know... But, I believe she's a strong girl."

"Yes, she is."

"Nah, here we are! Make yourself like at your own home." Yuri said happily to me, maybe.

I nodded and followed her entering her house.

Not a luxury house, but not bad also, the atmosphere is comfortable, I like it.

I kept looking around until I saw she was watching me.

"Sorry if my house isn't good. But you'll feel comfortable when you used to it." she said, forcing a smile.

"I didn't mean... I just... I..."

"Never mind. Come on, I show you your... Our room." Once again she forces a smile. I hate it, it makes me feel guilty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean, Yuri-ssi. To be honest, this house isn't luxurious, it's also not bad. The atmosphere made me feel comfortable, I don't know. I'm sorry if you were offended. And, I can sleep on the sofa."

"You can see, i haven't sofa in here. I don't like it."

"Ah, arasso. Thanks."

Whether she heard or not, because I spoke with a low tune and she didn't look back, keep walking towards our room. All I can do just followed her as I lowered my head.

Wait.

Our room?

Ow, crap.

I sat on the edge of my new bed in my new bedroom.

I don't know, even I don't remember that I had a bedroom before. I noticed Yuri's figure who was looking for something from the big brown wooden cabinet.

"Yuri-ssi."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so good to me? What if... I am a bad person."

"I should be the one who asked you that." She turned around with a few pairs of pajamas and gave it to me. Then she sat down next to me.

"Do you think people who don't know her own name, would do evil to you, eh?" she added with a slight grin.

"Who knows?" I answered, raising both my shoulders.

She chuckled.

I don't think there is something funny with what I say.

However, for some reason, with see her laugh, make me a little relief.

"By the way, how about I call you with ... umm, Yoong?"

"Yoong? Me?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"My God, what kind of name is that?" I muttered.

I'm surprised by that I've said. A little cruel indeed, but I still keep the coolness on my face until I saw the disappointment on her face.

Pabo! What you have just done, stupid?

"Yuri-ssi, sorry. I mean, why should - Yoong? Is there anything else? Like Yoenin, maybe."

"Nope, I'll just call you Yoong. Okay?" She forces me while pouting.

"Okay." I sigh. I don't know what should I do, i just don't want to see her disappointed again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It's been three days had passed, but she's still coma."

"Ne."

"I'm concerned, that incident would interfere with her mental and physical condition."

"Ne."

"Fany-ah, is there no other word than" Ne "?

The person, who called Fany, can only sigh.  
"I do not know. It's just, I'm not ready to see her condition after she wakes up later, Sunny-ah."

"Yeah, me too."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yoong ..."

"..." Ugh, whether she should really use Yoong?

"Yoong?"

"Ah, ne? Sorry, I'm not used to it." I say reasonable.

"Sorry if I forces you." She apologizing.

"N-no. I just... really really, I'm not used to."

I do not want to hurt her feelings again.

For some reason with seeing her figure, the figure of "The intruder of my sleep on a park bench", I wanted to protect her.

It may sound exaggerated or whatever you call it, but I really do not want to upset her.

I like when her lips form a smile.

I like to hear her laugh.

I like when she looked at me.

"Yah, Yoong? You okay?"

"Ah - Ne, I just... thinking." End of her eyebrows almost fused to form wrinkles on her forehead, staring at me with what-have-you-say look.

"You're weird." She said then giggles.

She says I'm weird?

Yes, I was weird, my feelings towards the girl in front of me is indeed weird.

What has she done to my heart?

"I'm not weird, I'm just different from the others." I grin then approached her and lay down on the soft bed.

"Yah, I gave you a pair of pajamas, why do not you wear it? You know, your clothes were dirty. Better that you immediately change clothes, then you can sleep." Once more she scolded me. Oh god, I do not know if she is very fussy.

Reluctantly I got up from bed and walked to the bathroom.

Before leaving the room, I turned once again, Yuri was combing her hair.

For some reason I wanted to smile, however, I immediately erase that thought from my head and decided to go to the bathroom right now, so I can lay down my body on that soft bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuri..." She murmured in her sleep. Immediately, Tiffany and Sunny, who was in the room looked as did not believed in what they hear. For a while they look at each other.

"You- hear it too Sunny-ah?" Sunny nodded, they both rushed to the bed where the girl lay.

"Yoona-ah, wake up." Sunny said softly.

"Looks like she was dreaming about... Yu-Yuri." Fany said while hold back her tears. Sunny turned to Tiffany.

"Ne, I think so, poor kid." Sunny looked back at Yoona's helpless body.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah, Yoong. Who are you?" Yuri suddenly asking strange questions, I just returned from the bathroom a little confused by her suddenly question.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, who are you exactly?"

"Me? I'm Yoong, right?" I'm really confused, I do not understand where the direction of this conversation.

"Really? Did you ever get into my house? I wonder if you're a thief." Yuri accused and put a fear expression.

"What! Of course not!"

The atmosphere became weird, I was speechless. She also was silent. I'm walked toward her, she take one step back from me. What's this? What is this girl mean?

"Yu-Yuri-ah." I called her, I became frightened. Maybe she was mentally ill and then pretend to be good, or she will do something bad to me. Oh god, I'm an idiot! I'm so easy to believe with strangers.

When my mind is being frantic, she suddenly laughed. I think she's really crazy.

"Yoong, hahaha... You should see your own face! That's so funny, hahaha..." Suddenly she burst out laughing, let me dumbfounded.  
What a prankster!

"You are... Omona, Yuri-ssi." I'm completely limp.

"Come here, do not stand there." Said Yuri called me. I'm a bit hesitant, but finally I approached her.

"You know, I was just shocked by your attitude. I think you're a bit, well crazy." She just chuckled hearing my comment.

"I'm actually curious. How do you know where the bathroom in this house, I did not even told you?"

"Instinct, maybe." I said doubtfully. Once again she laughed, this time I laughed too, for some reason, it felt very relieved. Yuri turned off the lights, but she was not asleep.

"Yuri-ah, why bed in this room are two? You were live alone do you?"

"Ne, that's a long story."

"Really?"

"Mhm, you want to hear my story?"

"If you don't mind, of course."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Doctor, how are her condition?"

"I don't know, it seems we do have to wait for her to wake up."

"But when? For how long must we wait? Are you just giving us fake hope! You know, how we felt to see her like that? You know, how much money should we spend to pay for maintenance here?" Tiffany who no longer can control her emotions shouted, tears almost dripping from her eyes.

"Calm down Miss, I'm not a god who knows everything. I'm just a doctor who can only try my best." Said the doctor, authoritatively. Sunny tried to calm Tiffany, and apologized to the doctor for Tiffany's words

"I understand how it's feel, but still, we'll continue to do our best." The doctor said.

"Gomawo." Sunny whispered while hugged Tiffany who crying. She just nodded her head.

"Dr. Kim, patient in room 308 there is a schedule to check."

"Yes, I'm right there." Said Dr. Kim as heading to room 308, leaving Tiffany and Sunny behind her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, This is you and your girlfriend's room?" Although a bit confused with the story of her past, at least I can catch one thing, This is was Yuri and her girlfriend's room.

"Ne." Ne? only ne? What kind of answer is that? Very short. I rotate my body which facing the ceiling, right now facing her face. Omona, in the dark though, I could see her silhouette clear, beautiful and wonderful. Luckily bedroom was dark, I think, my cheeks flushed.

"Tell me more Yuri-ssi." She looked at me. Her eyes exposed to low light flashed into the bedroom.

"You'll know later, Yoong. Go to sleep, I'm tired." I'm a little disappointed with her answer, however, I'm just a stranger, I don't want to disturb her precious sleep time. I tried to close my eyes. It was hard at first, but, over time I started getting carried away.

I opened my room that had felt warm now feels so cold and... empty. I stretch my muscles, preparing to turn out from bed.

"Omo ..." What's this? Yuri. Where's Yuri? She was no where.

"Yuri-ssi? Yuri? Yuri-ssi!" Even screaming as loud as anything, I couldn't hear my voice, I can't see the floor too.

"Yoon ..." There was a vague, whose voice is that? Yoon? Is that means Yoong? Me? The sound was getting closer, but everywhere I turned, there was only darkness. My body started shivering, I'm afraid but I think, the voice was gone. I realize this isn't Yuri's my, I must have dreaming.

"Yoon ..." Aish, I shudder. The voice came again, this time I decided to go from this place. But where? Even, I can't see around me. Am I blind immediately? Is this my real world? Then, where's Yuri? Who's Yuri? Is she a fairy dream? Why is she leaving me all of a sudden?

Augh, pabo me!

Without looking back, I keep running straight. Hoping met the light.

Light?

Don't be silly.

I keep running. Come on, run, run, run, run!

She moved her head side to side anxiously. A cold sweat dripping from her forehead, her clothes began wet with sweat, while her lips muttering something random. Whether what she had in her dream, one conclusion can be.

A nightmare.

The room was empty, there're only a weak and helpless body in bed. Suddenly, her eyes opened widely, her body stiffened slightly. At the same time, the door was open.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yoona-ah!" Sunny and Tiffany who entered the room immediately ran towards Yoona whose eyes were still opened widely

"Yoona-ah? Yoona-ah!" Sunny cried right in front of Yoona's face, while Tiffany pressing the emergency button frantically. Useless, not long after that, Yoona fainted. The two girls were speechless. One of them began to cry, no, both of them are crying, hugging each other.

"Yuri-ah, what did you do to Yoona?" One of them whispered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What was that?" My voice? Back?.

"Yoong? Are you okay?"

"Yuri?" I turned around. This is Yuri's room, so that was just a dream. Then, who are that two girl who cried before in my dream?  
Then, Yoona? What's that? Who's that? For a moment I thinking, until I felt Yuri's hand touching my sweaty forehead. I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I nod.

"Nightmare." She just nodded a few times with a sigh.

"What's your dream? Mind to tell me?"

"I dunno, I was in a dark place. You don't appear anywhere, then there is a bright room, there were two girls they're crying." Yuri still looking at me, waiting for my speech.

"Only that?"

"And, Yoona. I don't know what is that, maybe someone's name." I continued. She was silent, looking at me deeply, then she patted my back, and went to her bed.

"Go to sleep, maybe you're just tired. She said. I obeyed. But, that Yoona kept echoing in my head.

So annoying.

_B__link._

__  
Yoona, I guess it is somebody, instead of something.

_B__link.  
_

Who were the two girl was? What are they crying about? Who? Yoona?

_B__link._

__  
"Yoona." What? Yoona? Who's talking? Better to pretend sleeping. I can sense when someone is approaching me. Maybe it's Yuri?

"Yoona-yaa? Yah?" I opened my eyes.

Oh my god.

where's this?

This room? Whose room? Hey, I can't touch anything! I'm... invisible.

"Yoona-yaa!" She's... Yuri, it means, the girl who was sit in front of the computer is Yoona. It must be her.

"Yuri-yaa, Waeyo? I'm making something. Do not look!" Pabo Yoona. Yuri obviously already behind her. I can't help, but giggle when i saw their interaction.

Wait, that sound. Yoona's voice. Like...

As I turned my face, the landscape has changed.

The beach.

Beach?

They ran to the beach while holding each other hand.

That figures again.

I know that's Yuri, and that's... Yoona. Maybe.

I follow them down to the beach.

I decided to pay attention to Yuri's face, because I can't see Yoona's face which covered with her long red hair.

It so contrast, Yuri's face more colorful and glowing.

Not like today.

I turned my body. I don't want to ruin their private moment.

"Omona!" Yuri suddenly in front of my face. Her face looked sad, I don't know why.

"Yu-Yuri-ssi, you surprise me."

"Yoong." Now Yuri cried, slowly tears streaming down her cheeks. I can't say anything. She tries to touch me, however, I reflexively take a one step away from her.

"Yoong ..." Her tears flowed more profusely.

"Yuri-ya," I finally approached her and tried to hug her. Then, I saw like a giant screen behind Yuri. I feel like- watching a movie, even it's bigger than theaters screen.

For a moment I was really stunned, I felt my heart beating faster, faster and faster, I feel scared and Yuri disappeared, again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So how was her condition?"

"There seems to be good progress. Hopefully soon she wakes up."

"Thank you doc."

"One more thing, can you bring someone called Yuri? Yoona always muttering that name." Tiffany just stared at the doctor for a moment. Doctor Kim looked at Tiffany with a confuse look.

"Actually, Yuri is my little sister. And she ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

I just stood there, saw the spectacle in front of me. From the beginning, I can only see Yuri's face, while, as if I was the one who was talking to her.

"Jagi-ya, let's go to the ice cream shop."

"Ne, come on." We, I mean they entered the ice cream shop which located at the end of the alley. Ahjumma shopkeepers greeted us, I mean them friendly, seemed they know each other.

"Ahjumma, as ussual, ok!" Yuri said.

"Ne, arasso." That ahjumma said gently. Soon, the she came with two cups of ice cream.

"Yuri-yaa, chocolate vanilla with coffee sauce. Yoona-yaa strawberry vanilla with wafers." I'm right, Yoona is Yuri's girlfriend. I wonder what they talking about, I can't hear it clearly.

Until finally we... ugh, I mean they are out from the ice cream shop. Everything was going fine. Now thay heading to the ... emmm, the city park, enjoying the fresh evening air.

Yuri suddenly spoke.

"Yoona-ya, how..."

"How what jagi-yaa?"

"SARANGHAEYO." I heard Yoona laughter. Pabo, why just laughed, say if you love her too.

"Nado, Yul ... NADO SARANGHAEYO."

"You love me too, right? Because of that, I asked you for a walk. Because... Because, Yoong, will you- marry me?" Yuri took a small box from her pocket, I guess, it is a ring.

Yoong? Yoona? Yuri? I'm Yoong? She's Yoong, but she also Yoona?

Oh, yeah. Patience. Relax. Yoong is name from Yuri, not my real name.

So, who am I?

My attention back to them, I don't know. Yuri started to cry, because Yoona didn't say anything, not even nod.

"Yoona-yaa. Jagi-ya, just answer if you can't accept this. I'm not going mad. But please answer me. I don't know what to do if you didn't say anything. Eotokhaeyo." Yuri started sobbing, but Yoona still silent.

Yuri put a small box into her pocket again. Then stand up, face to face Yoona.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. Perhaps, this is too fast. Mian, Jagi-ya." Yuri said, crying. However, she did a habit which I hate, forcing a smile. As if she was strong, could do anything, even though she was sick in her heart. Yuri went, ran left Yoona who is still sitting on a bench park. Pabo, really really Pabo.

"Yah, Pabo Yoona! Quickly, catch her! What else are you waiting for?" Finally, I can't hold it anymore. Even they can't hear me, I shouted.

_Blank._

Mwo?

"Yoong? Are you okay?" Yuri look at me with worried eyes, her right hand holding a candle, I looked around the dark room.

"Blackout, so, yeah ..." Yuri said, as she plays the candle.

"Where's Yoona?" Yuri's expression changed instantly into expressionless. She was away from me, turned her body. I get out of bed, stood up and approached her when suddenly, strong wind blows and the flame of the candle was extinguished. The room totally dark now, meanwhile, Yuri is still turned from me.

"Yuri-ssi, wh-who are you?"

"Please tell me. Who are you? Who's Yoona? What's my relationship with Yoona?" I said while holding back my tears, my heart feels sore, I really need her answer.

"You really want to know?" I did not budge. Try to focus staring a her figure in the darkness.

"Do you really want to know?" Her voice, as smooth as velvet, flowing permeate my ears. Step by step, she approached me.

In one swing of her hand, her fingers touched my forehead.

Bright.

Suddenly very bright.

Where is this? Looks like I've seen this place.

"Yuri-yaa!" That voice. Looks like I recognize that.

I trust my hearing sense, to follow where the origin of the sound. As I predicted, they were again.

I know, there is something wrong with Yuri.

Could it be, she is a ghost who needs my help?

I do not know.

This place is ... which was so bright before ... Turned into a reddish sunset sky. I reflect on the glass door of one of the stores in that place.

There's no nothing.

Good, I'm transparent. Again.

"Yuri-yaa ... Jagi-ya ... Mianhae." The girl who her wrist in rhe other girl grip was not budging. Her shoulder shake, maybe she was still sobbing.  
My instinct says to go approaching them.

"So, what's your answer?" Yuri turned her body. Finally I could see her face which soaked with tears.

The girl who were asked still not answered.

"I'm waiting Yoong."

"I - I - I - I - feel weird." Yuri tilted her head as well as me.

"I mean this thing - What does it mean if you are proposed to me first?" Yoona said, her voice quivering. She took a little blue box. Open it slowly.

Yuri filled with tears. Tears of joy of course.

"So, each had one pair?" Yuri said on the between her laughter and tears.

I was touched. Really.

They hugged each other. Although I do not know anything about them, saw these thing like watching dramas in television.

After embraced, they decided to leave. Perhaps, it's time I can see Yoona's face. For some reason, my heart pounding, I feel my hands became too cold and sweaty.

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

They went through my body. I can not do anything. Unable to move, even to blink. My mind blank.

Immediately, after realizing it, I chase them. Continue to chase them, without knowing where I had to run.

One thing occurred in my mind was, chasing them.

Until they stop somewhere, then walking slowly.

The sky was getting dark. The moon emitting its silverly light.

They went through the quite alley with ease.

However, for some reason I feel uncomfortable.

I approach them, I look at Yuri's face, then Yoona's face.

"OMO! WHO ARE YOU?" I shout at them, although I know if they wouldn't hear or see me. But I can't control my emotion. I'm crying, hard.

"WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU?" I try to shake her body, although I know that's impossible. Alternately, I saw mirror on the road which reflect me and Yoona's face.

But, I still can't believe it.

Actually, what happened?

Who is she?

Who am I?

Who is Yuri?

What is the meaning of the events during this?

Move in a flash, a strange dreams.

My eyes remain fixed on our shadows. Very similar.

Until finally, our eyes met, looked at each other. I shuddered, trying to close my eyes as close as possible.

Then, i hear the sound of a broken mirror. I open my eyes again. The mirror is shattered into two parts, separate my reflection with her reflection.

Suddenly.

"Yoona! Yoona! RUN!" Yuri yelling to Yoona while clutching her wrist. Yoona, bewildered then looking back.  
Now I know why the mirror was broken. Some on shoot at it.

"Yuri-ya! Who. Are. Them?" Yoona asked as she ran. From the back there were three burly men who ran wild as they grasps, possibly gun.

Guns?

For what?

"They came out of the house! I saw one of them take off him mask." They ran to somewhere. I started to follow them. So also with three bulry men, the three thieves who accidentally Yuri see one of them face.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The sounds of shouting sound tense. I can't think anything other than run. Even, I do not remember if I was not visible. I kept running, closing my eyes.

"Yoong."

Run! Run! Run!

"Yoong." I opened my eyes.

Babo. I just ran in place, as though there is a power that holds me.

"You really did not remember it?" I turned around, searching for the origin of the voice.

"Yuri-ya! Where are you? Yuri-ya!" I screamed as loud as possible, even I can hear the echo of my voice. Spinning and spinning and spinning around. But I still can't find the origin of the voice.

"No need to shout, Yoona-ya." Suddenly my eyes focused on one point.

"Jagi-ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuri, she's my little sister."

"Then, what is her relationship with Yoona? In fact, even unconscious, Yoona kept calling her name." Dr. Kim asked. The white room feels colder. Eventually, Tiffany talking about topic that she did not want to talk about.

"Sorry, if I ask too much, but ..."

"She's dead." Tiffany muttered, her voice barely audible.

"Oh, I'm sorry-." Said Dr.. Kim, felt awkward, but Tiffany just shook her head.

"Dr. Kim, do you remember the victims who died were brought to this hospital on the same day with Yoona admission to this hospital?" Dr. Kim nodded.

"A girl, whose age same age as- Oh god, her name is Kwon Yuri. Could it be? And you are the people who visit him after one hour was taken to this place, right? But, You're Hwang, not Kwon?" Dr. Kim was shocked. Tiffany nodded again.

"I'm her stepsister." Tiffany said.

"They just about to engaged." Tiffany added, whispered to Dr. Kim who could only stare at her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuri ... You and me ... We?" Yuri nodded.

"Remember it?" I wanted to deny it but, the reality said another. Yuri is true, I remember everything. Not that I did not want to remember, it's just, too painful.

"Yoona ..."

"Stop! Do not say that!" I hissed. In silence.

"I- I'm Yoong! I'm Yoong! Not Yoona !" I shouted as she covered her ears.

"So, have you didn't love me anymore?" My eyes opened widely, then I shook my head hard.

"No... No! Yul Of course not!" I got up, tried to approach Yuri, trying to find warmth that I missed. But before my hand grabbed Yuri's body, that figure disappeared.

"Come back Yoong. This is not your place. This's not the right time for us being together." Yuri said from my back.

"If this was not my time, why are you here? Is not it useless?" I stared at Yuri with a sad and anger gaze.

"I'm here to guide you back to where you belong."

"What does this without you Yul?" I yelled as I showed my ring finger. Now I was confused, the finger which should be circled in white gold which engraved our initials of our names, are now empty.

"That's only part of your memory, Yoong. That was not mean anything anymore." I stared in disbelief.

"Yuri..." I really do not know what to do. I feel weak, helpless. I wanted to cry.

"Come back Yoong. Walk into that dark light."

"And you?"

"I'm going towards that white light?"

"How if I refuse?"

"Please. You make me sad Yoong. Our world is different. We will never come together again, until whenever."

"But you promised."

"If He does not allow, what should I do?"

For the first time, I hated God. How can He separate us. Though He knows, how much I love Yuri, and how much Yuri love me.

"Then, I choose whicheverit does not matter right?" I walked toward the white light. I can see, Yuri's shocked face, then she chased me. Hugged me.

"Yoong, please. You still have a happy life Yoong." I did not budge. I try very hard to keep running into the white light. Trying not to cry.

"Yoona. Im Yoona. I beg you. This is for your happiness."

"Then your own happiness? How can I live happily while I know you're not happy? What do you want, Yul!" I stared at her, then cried and hugged her. Sink my head in her arms.

"Believe Yoong. Believe that one day I'll pick you up. Believe me one day I'll come back to you. Maybe in that way, we can be together." Yuri whispeed, softly. She lifted my face. We stared at each other for a moment. I closed my eyes.

And our lips touched, for the time that I do not know.

Suddenly she pushed me, before I could see her face again, I felt I fell into the hole, very deep hole. Finally, my body landed, struck something.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yoona ... Are you okay?" Sunny unnie asked me, with a worried expression. I smiled weakly. I'm not well. I'm sick. My heart hurt.

"Ne, unnie." Then I turned to Fany unnie.

"Fa- Fany unnie, I apologize... Because... Yu-" Before I could finish my sentence, tears running down my cheeks. Fany unnie hugs me, so did Sunny unnie. My cries grew louder. Until I heard a faint voice. Her voice.

_**"Yoong, wait for me! We are allowed to be together. I love you."**_

Yuri?

Allowed to?

This means that we can be together again?

So, I'm just waiting for her?

Really?

"I love you too, Yul." I whispered. Sunny unnie and Fany unnie took off their arms. Looked at me, sadly. Why are they sad? In fact, a sense of sadness in my heart is reduced.

At least, we can be together again.

One day.

At a time.

In the rest of our lives.

In another world.

Wait for me Yul.

Because I'm waiting for you here.

Do not ever stop loving me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'll wait for you._

_Because, someday, I'll come to you._

_I'll never stop loving you._

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
